Cuenta regresiva
by Usagi Talez
Summary: Que pensarias si todo el mundo fuera capaz de ver cuanta vida le queda restante, y que por un beso sus vidas se pueden reducir a la mitad? ... Pactarías?
1. Tiempo

**Hey! Alo, pues, mi primera historia subida aki... no tengo ni la menor idea de s la leeran, por que trata de mis Ocs, so~ _Antes de que se larguen de este sitio, por favor, denme una oportunidad. De menos, lean los primeros renglones de la historia y entonces jusguen si quieren o no seguir leyendo, va?_**

**Gracias, esta historia tiene tanto yaoi como parejas normales. So, igual, si no te agrada... **

**:D Dedicado a Clau, mi amur que siempre me apoya y me insita a escribir este tipo de cosas xDD Gracias! **

**Bueno, empecemos. Los personajes me pertenecen a mi...**

**Nombre de la Historia: Cuenta Regresiva**

**Tiempo**

* * *

En esta vida, las personas somos capaces de saber cuanta vida nos resta, pero no podemos decirle a nadie cuanto es esto, de lo contrario… moriríamos.

En muchas ocasiones, las personas llegaban a volverse locas por esta idea. Algunas dejan de salir de sus casas por temor a que por accidente pudiesen revelar sus fechas limites. Algunas otras piensan en esto como un divino regalo de Dios. Otras mas lo usan para mal, y cuando les queda poco tiempo restante de vida, causan terrorismo o malas obras. Yo simplemente pienso que es la manera en que a esta generación le toco vivir. Si es que es cierto que otras generaciones vivieron sin saber cuanta vida les restaba y sobrevivieron con eso, supongo que nosotros podremos sobrevivir ahora de esta otra manera… Como sea.

-…de menos me estas prestando atención? Kouta!

Hola, mi nombre es Kouta, y me quedan siete años, trece días, cuatro horas y veintiséis minutos de vida y contando. Tengo solamente dieciocho años, lo que quiere decir que a mis veinticinco años moriré.

-Si, hablas acerca de lo que haremos el sábado. Pensé que todo eso ya estaba arreglado –le conteste a mi compañero mientras miraba hacia la multitud.

-Que sucede? -. Saki se detuvo forzándome a detenerme también. Era bastantes centímetros mas alto que yo. Yo con esfuerzo apenas le llegaba al hombro. Volteo a verme con su mirada color esmeralda. Era tan raro verlo serio… o preocupado. –Que estas pensando? –insistió.

-No es nada importante –evadí y comencé a caminar de nuevo. En unos momentos volví a sentir sus pisadas tras de mi.

No sentía ningún animo de hablar.

Continúe mirando a la multitud de nuestro alrededor, y encontré algo interesante: Una pareja. Me detuve al verlos.

Era una chica de cabellos rosas abrazada del brazo de un chico de cabello color oscuro. El chico se veía tan… agotado? Adormilado? Su expresión estaba tan desaliñada, todo lo contrario a la chica. La chica tenia un cutis muy fino y parecía estar preocupada por su apariencia. Me pregunte como dos personas tan diferentes podían estar juntas. Además, no les había causado temor… hacer el pacto?

-Vamos a comer –me jalo Saki del brazo, sacándome de mi trance. Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces y voltee a verlo. Volvía a verse preocupado…

Entramos en un pequeño restaurante. Saki pidió un par de bolas de arroz y yo algo de te. Tampoco tenia apetito.

Nos entregaron la orden rápidamente. Siquiera habíamos cruzado palabra alguna.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que. –Dijo la señorita que estaba atendiendo.

-Ahora… Podrías decirme que te incomoda?

Baje la mirada hasta mi bebida. Pensaba contestarle lo mismo que la otra vez, pero supongo que esta vez no seria tan paciente. Quizás debería decirle que simplemente estoy cansado y que quiero ir a casa…?

-Estabas… -voltee a verlo a la cara al darme cuenta de que no había esperado mi respuesta. -…mirando a esa pareja. Te quedaste completamente hipnotizado mientras los mirabas. Te aseguro que no te percataste de cuando Nana paso a nuestro lado y nos saludo…

Me sobresalte un poco pero intente no darlo mucho a notar. Nana había pasado a nuestro lado…? Quizá solo me estaba probando, entonces mentirle que si la había visto seria estupido. O quizás no?

-… -Bien, esa fue la mejor respuesta que se me ocurrió, ósea ninguna. Saki suspiro.

-Iba con Dai, por eso no se detuvo. Parecían estar de compras. Como sea, supongo que eso es irrelevante. –volteo a ver hacia fuera –Pactar.

Otra vez voltee a mirarle. Siempre debía adivinar donde estaba mi mente? Aun cuando nos conociéramos de tantos años no estoy seguro si eso era muy normal…

-Que con eso? –pregunte al ver que ahora era el quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Es en lo que pensabas, me equivoco?

No, claro que no… Deje que mi silencio hablara por mi.

-Bueno –sonrío –ya encontraras a ese alguien con quien deberás hacer ese pacto- Saki se puso de pie y saco un poco de efectivo. Lo puso en la mesa y me hizo una seña para que me levantara también. –Larguémonos de aquí, va? Quiero llegar a tumbarme a mi sofá, he.

Le dedique una media sonrisa y después salimos.

* * *

**So, que les parecio? haha, subire otro capi pronto ;D yay!**

**Espero que guste y comenten, ^^ Obvio, si esta coza no tiene reviews, la borrare.**

**Por favor, no me roben la idea D Gracias ^^**

**Y gracias a Nao-nao por decir que mi historia es interesante i qe qiere continuar leyendola yay! **

**Hasta la próxima~ xD**


	2. Pactos

**AY! Segundo Capi B3 Que fresa. haha, bueno pues espero que les gustara el primero y por lo tanto quieran seguirle... Erhm... Dedicado a Clau again! :3 Besos!**

**Los personajes me pertenecen. Nombre de la historia: Cuenta Regresiva.**

**Pactos**

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Saki -mi casa también, por cierto-, vi a Miyu saliendo de su apartamento. Se volvió a nosotros seguramente para saludar.

-Ey, Saki! Como te va, Kouta?

-Que hay? –saludo Saki. Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No mucho. Entonces que? Ya esta todo preparado para el sábado? Esta fiesta va a arder.- Miyu era un aficionado a la música, a el siempre podías verlo con su gran par de audífonos si no en la cabeza, en los hombros. Por lo mismo, amaba las fiestas. El seria nuestro DJ esta ocasión.

-Mas o menos –contesto Saki –falta hacer algunos ajustes con Nana, pero mas de ahí todo esta bien.

-Nana, huh? –Miyu sonrío plenamente –déjamela a mi.

-Tu sabes que Daisuke puede ser muy tranquilo, pero en verdad, intenta no verlo enojado. –Advirtió Saki.

-Oh, vamos! Nana se merece algo mejor –dijo Miyu, regocijándose en su persona. Claro, haba que admitir que no era poco cotizado… pero no por eso había que ofender a Daisuke.

-Daisuke no es poca cosa –conteste. Miyu bajo un poco la mirada. Tanto Saki como yo no habíamos visto bien el comentario.

-Oigan, solo bromeaba, ok? No es como si fuera a intentar pactar a Nana o algo… aun. –me sobresalte. "Aun"? Miyu noto mi reacción –No es como si yo fuera a esperar toda una eternidad a que Daisuke se decida, y al parecer Nana tampoco.

-A que te refieres?

-Bueno, hable con ella hace poco. Tengo información, si? Además, con quien yo quiera pactar es mi problema, no creo que sea de su incumbencia.

-No nos malinterpretes. –Saki comenzó a hablar, sonriendo de manera relajada. –Solamente, piénsalo bien. No digo que vaya a ser un desastre, pero podría. Te queremos vivo, recuérdalo.

-No voy a perder, gracias. –Soltó en una risa Miyu. –Bien, tranquilicémonos hermanos. Yo hablo con Nana, va? Déjenmelo a mi.

-Bien –dijo Saki, abriendo por fin la maldita puerta de nuestro apartamento.

Me tire en el sofá y cerré los ojos. Sentía que me iba explotar la cabeza. Saki se sentó a mi lado y paso su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Te traigo algo? –lo dijo casi en tono de burla. Seguro se estaba regocijando de lo lindo por el hecho de que me estuviera sintiendo así…

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Bien, te traeré una pastillas.

Como siempre…

Suspire y me acosté en el sofá tan pronto el se levanto. Continúe con los ojos cerrados… pensando. En un momento me vino una imagen a la mente. Esa chica pelirosa y el chico desaliñado. Me pregunto si les abra dado miedo la idea… del pactar.

Por lo que tenia entendido acerca del tema, para pactar con alguien lo único que debes hacer es besarla. Así de simple y complicado a la vez., pues si esa persona no era la adecuada para ti, perderás la mitad de tu vida restante.

La fregada aquí es que en realidad, como podemos saber cual nuestra persona ideal? No es como si naciéramos con la imagen de el o ella en nuestras cabezas… Me aterra la idea de que cuando me llegue mi hora… no bese a la persona adecuada…

En que demonios estoy pensando? Yo nunca besare a nadie. No necesito compartir mi vida con la de nadie mas. Estoy perfecto, no? Tengo a mis amigos, mi casa, mis cosas… tengo a Saki…

-Si piensas mucho mientras intentas descansar el descanso no servirá de nada, sabes?

Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo vi a quizá diez centímetros de mi rostro. Se había agachado hasta tenerme cerca de su rostro. No tengo idea, pero seguro me coloque de mil colores.

-Q-que haces…?!

-Solo checo que no tengas fiebre. –Paso su mano fría sobre mi cabeza. Hizo un gesto de disgusto y alivio cuando me toco y cerré los ojos. Mi corazón latía tan rápido… me pregunto, por que seria?

-Valla, estas ardiendo –me dijo en tono bajo. –Te llevare a tu cama. Es preferible a que te quedes en el sofá.

-Yo… -pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Saki ya me había levantado en sus brazos. En verdad, con la fiebre y todo, no creo poder haberme puesto mas rojo, y tampoco fue como si me importase del todo. No creo haberme podido levantar por mi mismo.

-Me hubieras dicho antes que te sentías así de mal… -me reprocho.

-Te hubieses preocupado –le dije con sinceridad. No estaba para mentiras en ese momento.

-Y no lo estoy aun mas ahora? –suspiro –No me ocultes estas cosas, ok?

Asentí contra su pecho.

Me recostó en la cama y apago las luces. En ese momento me sentí como un niño chiquito., aun que a decir verdad, siempre que estaba con Saki eso era lo que parecía. Comparado con su estatura y su tamaño… Yo era tan delgado y pequeño, que en ocasiones me generaba un poco de vergüenza estar junto a el. O al menos, así era en un principio.

-Que duermas bien. Estaré viniendo a cada rato por si necesitas algo. Tampoco dudes en gritar.

-Estoy bien. En serio –volví a decirle. Creo que sonrío y después se fue.

Rápidamente me quede dormido. Solo recuerdo haber pensado por ultima vez algo acerca de un par de labios rozándome el mentón… y de una persona cayendo al suelo mientras se apretaba el pecho.

* * *

**Otro capitulo done xDD haha**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado :3 **

**Recuerden, la autora amara sus reviews! Si ya lo leyeron toooodo, no les cuesta nada dar una pequeña critica, o si?**

**Gracias!! Bye~ De rato**


End file.
